


Tears In His Eyes

by IWalkedWithZombine



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, Crying, M/M, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWalkedWithZombine/pseuds/IWalkedWithZombine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really wanted to write a fic about Sherlock crying during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears In His Eyes

The thrusts moved Sherlock forward, his erect nipples giving pinpricks of pleasure on top of the pleasure he was already receiving. His cock was dripped onto the sheets below him. John had his back draped over Sherlock’s back, his cock buried in Sherlock’s plush ass. John shook slightly everytime he thrust in and he did nothing to hide his pants that he played into Sherlock’s ear.

 

Sherlock shuddered hard and buried his face into the pillow below with a whine.

 

“John.”

 

John didn’t pause in his thrusts as he reached forward to hold Sherlock’s hands with his own. He did stop when he felt wetness on that hand and more drop onto to his own.

  
“John please don’t stop.” Sherlock turned to look at John over his shoulder and John could have cum at that moment. His hair was ruffled, one curl sticking to the side of his mouth where he had drooled. His cheeks were flushed and he had an imprint of the sheets on the right side. His eyes were swimming with tears and more was pouring onto his face. John couldn’t believe the sight and the only reason he continued on was the squeeze on his fingers and the squeeze on his cock. 


End file.
